User blog:Atanchan/Lumi, the Poro Knight
Lumi, the Poro Knight is a custom champion. Abilities bonus attack speed per stack for 1.5 seconds and refresh the duration of the stacks on that enemy. }} | }} Lumi's next attack within the next 10 seconds causes her mount to sneeze on the target, dealing bonus magic damage and tethering it to her. The tether has a length of 450 units, but neither Lumi nor her target can move beyond 375 units of each other while the tether holds nor can they cast dash or blink abilities. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} | , , and blind. |spellshield=will block the entire enhanced autoattack. |additional=*''Gesundheit!'s'' cooldown will not start until the empowerment is used or expires. * Gesundheit! will reset Lumi's attack timer on cast. * Despite being an on-hit effect, Gesundheit!'s damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell, including spell vamp, slow and will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one autoattack. * Displacing Lumi or the tethered target with abilities such as can prematurely break the tether, should either of the be moved more than 450 units from the other. }} }} Floods the area around Lumi with her mount's loving warmth, granting her and nearby allied champions a shield that blocks incoming damage for 3 seconds. For the next 3 seconds, movement slowing effects on Lumi and nearby allied champions are reduced. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | and Swiftness to provide a total of reduction. *A Level 17 with the above bonuses while within rank 5 Warmth's aura has a maximum slow reduction of 67.90625%. }} }} Lumi charges in the direction of the cursor for the next 6 seconds, gaining bonus movement speed and leaving a trail that grants ally champions the same bonus for 1 second, refreshing while they stay within it. |description2 = During this time, Lumi cannot stop moving and has a turning arc, but can attack while moving. Her attacks on enemy champions while charging knock their target to the side, stunning them for a very short duration and dealing bonus magic damage equal to a percentage of her maximum health. This effect cannot reoccur on the same target within the same cast of Cheerful Charge. |leveling = maximum health}} |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = }} | , , and blind. |spellshield=will block the entire enhanced autoattack. |additional=*''Cheerful Charge'' will end prematurely if Lumi is inflicted with a crowd control effect that prevents movement. *If the enhanced autoattack is blocked, that target still cannot be affected twice by the same cast of Cheerful Charge * Despite being an on-hit effect, Cheerful Charge's damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell, including spell vamp, slow and will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one autoattack. }} }} Lumi and her mount sing a duet and begin to channel. While channelling, she can move and cast her other abilities but cannot attack. While the channel holds, enemy champions within range are Pacified, becoming unable to damage or inflict negative effects on Lumi or her allied champions. Song of Serenity can be cancelled prematurely by reactivating it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} | }} Category:Custom champions